


Jack's School of Death and Ghostly-ness

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Car Accident, Ghosts, M/M, Technically MCD however they're ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: Mark wasn't prepared to wake up dead, was also not prepared to meet another ghost.





	1. Introduction to Death 1101

The first thing Mark noticed when he woke up on the grossly damp grass of the neighborhood park was that he didn’t have the hangover of his life. In fact, he felt the best he has in years. Then he realized that was unnatural and jolted up.

The second thing he noticed was that he was partially transparent and couldn’t actually feel most of his extremities. He was slightly relieved that he could still see that he had limbs until he noticed the body next to him and that it was  _ him _ .

That was him lying face down in his own vomit, face now greyish and very much not alive.

“Fuck” He choked out, shuffling backward away from the body. “There’s no- I’m dead?” 

“Sure are” A voice drawled somewhere behind him. Mark whipped around to come face to face with a slightly more solid male. His blue eyes did have a ghostly sheen over them and he did appear to be floating.

“Who?” Mark had lost his ability to string together whole sentences.

“I’m Jack, and you’re dead” Mark just stared at him. “I am also dead”

“How?” 

“You just kinda stumbled up and flopped” Jack waved a hand at the decaying body. “Wasn’t the most graceful death to be honest”

“Don’t you think that’s… insensitive? I just, died?” Mark gestured helplessly again to his corpse.

“It’s not like it hurt, my death  _ hurt _ . You passed out on the ground, barely conscious to begin with”

“Fine then how did you die Mr. “I’m-going-to-rate-other-people’s-death-because-mine-was-better,” Mark said as he crossed his arms indignantly.

“Chopped up into tiny little pieces and then fed to seven chihuahuas,” Jack said as-a-matter-of-factly. Jack cracked up at the face Mark made and floated on his back while clutching his stomach. “I’m fucking joking dude, god,  _ your face _ . I got into a bad bike accident, car tried whipping around me but then almost slammed into oncoming traffic so instead the just rammed back into me and I just kinda…” Jack trailed off as Mark stared at him with a look of pity. 

“Oh stop it with the face” Jack smiled at him “I’m doing fine sort of” He gestured and his floating body. Jack slid over next to Mark and nodded his head towards the street, turning him away from the still ever present corpse. “Think of all the cool shit we can do now”

Mark grimaced but floated along with Jack as he led them away. 

“Welcome to Jack’s school of ghostly-ness” 


	2. Existing 1400

“So what’s the point of being a ghost?” Mark asked looking Jack who seemed to be on the lookout for something.

 

“Aha!” He cheered and floated slightly faster towards a house.

 

“That really doesn’t answer my question” Mark grumbled while drifting behind him. He followed Jack before coming to a stop in front of a house that seemed locked up.

 

“Oh!” Mark knew this one. He backed up a bit and then sped forwards as quickly as he could, slamming into the door.

 

“...fuck” He glared at Jack who was cracking up laughing at him. “Can we need not go through doors?” 

 

“ _ I can _ ,” Jack gestured to his ever swirling presence, “However you are currently just a projection from the like, ghost dimension? So you’re just an image right now, an image that cannot interact with this world. You just gotta wait for someone to find your body and for the people here to acknowledge your death” 

 

“What does that do for me?” Mark asked Jack who had slid up next him while he talked.

 

“Well, it means you exist here. Which by the way is why I haven’t touched you because I can’t.” Jack waved his hands sadly at Mark before sighing and slipping behind him and around the side of the house.

 

“So why are we trying to get in here anyways? You never answered my question by the way.”

 

“Which one? Also, I’m trying to get to the creepy doll I can feel in there”

 

“The, ‘what’s the point of being a ghost?’ one” Mark snipped.

 

“What’s the point of living?” Jack replied, not even looking at him. “For the most part I use this time to fuck with people as often as I can, but from what I’ve heard we’re supposed to be wrapping up ‘unfinished business’” Jack used air quotes as he inspected a slightly open window. He opened it more, wide enough for Mark. “Hop in” 

 

Mark followed his instructions and as he slid through the window he could feel the energies of everything in the house fizzling against him. He turned as Jack just glided through the wall.

 

“God that looks creepy” Mark shuddered.

 

“Exactly” Jack gave him an impish grin before looking through the house. He found the creepy doll he’d sensed.

 

“How are we supposed to scare anyone here if no one’s home?” 

 

“Mark, you ask too many questions, and by the way, there is someone home.” He pointed towards a door down the hall. Right as he did, as if by magic, a teenager walked out from the room in sweat pants and wandered past them.

 

Jack smiled and slowly his being turned to sickly green smoke and drifted into the doll. It glowed for a few seconds and then went eerily still as the teen flopped on the nearby couch. Mark watched with amusement as the doll slowly rocked in the chair it occupied.

 

The teen noticed and froze, “The fuck?” He got up and but seemed unsure of what direction to take. And then the doll also stood. A dainty porcelain foot stepped forwards, the other followed and then it wandered right up.

 

“Will you play with me?” It inquired in an innocent tinkling voice. There was a silent moment before the teenager screeched and ran out of the house, tripping on his sweatpants. 

 

“Oh my god Jack” Mark stuttered out between guffaws. Jack himself poofed out from the doll in a cloud of green.

 

“I know right? Man that was fun” He smiled but seemed to wilt a bit.

 

“You okay? Mark asked.

 

“Yeah just, if we interact with earthly things too much it gets tiring.” Jack waved him off before disappearing through the wall. Mark huffed and followed him through the window.

 

“So do we sleep? Can you rest? What do we do other than float around?” Mark made vague gestures with his hands as he spoke.

 

“Well,” Jack took a second to think. “We don’t really sleep, we can retire our existence for a bit, it’s like you’re just stuck in your thoughts. Like if you have the computer on but the monitor is off. We can’t see shit but it’s still running.”

 

Mark considered this while staying silent. It hadn’t quite set in yet, the fact that he was dead. He didn’t  _ feel  _ dead. Then again he didn’t quite feel so alive either. He realized Jack was still chattering away next to him. 

 

“-I don’t think we do anyways… But hey you can probably already start to feel energy and stuff…”

 

Mark wondered how his family would react to his death. Alcohol poisoning surely wasn’t the most dignified way to go. He started to wish he never went to that god awful party, that he never accepted one drink, let alone the countless others that he’d ingested. 

 

When he came back to reality again Jack was in front of him and his big blue eyes looked worried.

 

“You’re going transparent, what’s wrong?” Jack asked the second part softly.

 

“I just…” Mark sniffled and looked away from Jack’s face. He shouldn’t be crying, he’s a ghost for goodness sake. “I-I died” 

 

He heard a small “oh” from Jack, suddenly Jack popped into his view. 

 

“I’m sorry Mark, I guess it doesn’t matter to me as much, I’ve had time to adjust…”

 

“What about my family? They’re going to find out that I-” Mark cut himself off as he started crying harder. Jack looked unsure and worried and fluttered about. “Fuck and Chica..”

 

“Was she your girlfriend?” Jack asked. Mark shook his head.

 

“She was my dog” He sniffled out, feeling dumb.

 

Jack crumpled a bit. “What type of dog?” 

 

Mark realized he was just hovering on the ground as Jack sat down and crossed his legs.

 

“Golden retriever, she was-  _ is, _ the cutest puppy.”

 

Jack smiled and listened as Mark told stories about his puppy. As he talked Jack watched as he slowly lowered into the grass and looked just a touch more solid.

 

“-she wasn’t too happy with me with the cone..” Mark sighed with a smile. 

 

Jack patted his knee fondly and snickered when Mark stared at his knee with big eyes.

  
“You exist Mark”


End file.
